


Beware the Possessiveness of Dragons

by Chakahlah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, M/M, Minor, Slash, creature!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/pseuds/Chakahlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day of the first task of the Tri Wizard Tournament. The Champions are ready, the dragons are fiesty and the audience is pumped with excitement. What can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beware the Possessiveness of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WereBunny87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/gifts).



> Everything you recognize and some things that you don't do not belong to me. The character of Markus belongs to Werebunny87 and can be found in his debut in her story The Sphinx. I am using him with her permission :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is known and some that aren’t known. The OMC is the product of the mind of the wonderful WErebunny87 and made his debut in her story ‘The Sphinx’. She just loaned him to me for the time being with the stipulation that he has a good time. Personally, I think I failed.

 

 

Title: Beware the possessiveness of Dragons

Author: Chakahlah

Characters: Harry, OMC

Abstract: It’s the day of the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Champions are ready, the dragons are feisty and the audience is pumped with excitement. What could go wrong?

 

Warning: Creature!fic/Bestiality, Dub!con, anal, Minor [Forth year, do the math] Don’t read if you are squicked by any of the above. Rated M for a reason.

 

Dedication: Werebunny87. Sorry for the shit job I did.

 

Beware the possessiveness of dragons

 

Harry trembled slightly as his sensitive ears picked up the sounds coming from the area not even fifty metres from where he sat. He was alone in the Champion’s Pavilion – with the exception of the fiercely purring statuette of the dragon he had pulled from Bagman’s sack-of-doom, so he had allowed the instinctual glamour that he had started wearing around people after the events of his second and third years.

 

While it was true that the tears Fawkes had cried into his wound had negated the intensity of the venom, it didn’t remove it in its entirety. Harry suspected that this was due – in part – to the fact that he had ingested several mouthfuls of the creature’s blood when he had first stabbed it, as well as the blood that had entered the wound the creature’s tooth had made.

 

As it was, a week after he had arrived at the Dursely's, he had woken to some rather … unusual … additions to his looks. He had very dark green – bordering black – scale down his spine, on his rib cage, his hips and around his eyes. His eyes, while still the same vibrant green, were now slightly slitted into a rough diamond shape and his senses of smell and taste became tied closer to each other.

 

The following year, to no one’s knowledge but his, Remus’ and Sirius’, Harry had been marked as a Cub by Remus in his wolf form and while the venom/tears mixture that was still present in his blood had destroyed the wolf virus, it had also allowed him to maintain the increased stamina, and senses of smell and hearing of the wolf.

 

The fourteen-year-old hybrid was shaken from his throughs by the sound of a klaxon, warning him that Victor Krum had managed to complete his objectives and that it would soon be him out there performing in front of everyone.  He was surprised to discover he wasn’t as nervous about the thought has he had been earlier that morning.

 

He rose, re-applied the glamour and moved out into the stadium when his name was called. He looked around, raised his wand, took a deep breath and froze at the scent and taste that filled his mouth and nasal cavity.

 

 _‘Oh HELL no,’_ he thought as he watched the chains holding the very large, very dominant, very MALE black dragon fell off as though they were droplets of water on a duck’s back.

 

Said dragon growled possessively and pounced, managing to somehow shrink to the size of an Alpha male werewolf before he landed on Harry, pinning him to the hard stone ground. Harry couldn’t hear a thing over the sound of his own beating heart as large red eyes full of lust met his own, vaguely noticing the poison green stripe that started between the dragon’s eyes and ended just before the large black wings patterned in red swirls.

 

Harry smirked slightly and sent a mild stinging hex at the slightly bulging sheath that hid the other being’s male parts, just like Sirius and Remus had taught him when they had discovered he was a submissive creature with no destined mate and the ability to breed with only creature of the male sex. As the dragon jumped back in shock, Harry leapt to his feet and ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could while summoning his broom. Within moments, he was up in the air, hovering teasingly above the much older male, the next of eggs and the silent spectators who had been forgotten in the instinct-driven chase he was initiating.

 

The dragon leapt into the air, grabbing at the object of its desire. Harry flew off as fast as he could, the dominant male close behind him. He weaved, twisted, rolled and dived, only just managing to stay out of the dragon’s range. He felt the presence behind him move and once again pushed himself into a dive. Without warning, a burst of heat engulfed him, burning his broom and clothing.

 

As his dive turned into a fall, Harry whined submissively, only to yelp softly as a smooth-scaled body attached itself to his back and his momentum was slowed considerably by large black wand red wings. Even with the help of the dragon, Harry found himself hitting the ground hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs and the glamour from his naked body.

 

The dragon let out a possessive growl into Harry’s ear. Harry mewled and tilted his head to the side, showing his submission. As the wind changed direction, Harry copped a lung full of the other male’s arousal and melted once more, subtly raising his hips off the ground and spreading his legs in an invitation for the dominant  being to mate. The dragon growled an order and Harry froze in position as he was sniffed from head to arse, mewling and submitting even more when a long, rough forked tongue lapped at the sensitive scales down his spine.

 

As the tongue moved back up his body, Harry felt something feather over his lips and instinctually oped his mouth. Harry whined softly as his lips were teased mercilessly by something unknown.

 

Another growl had Harry collapse almost tonelessly to the ground as a large, hot, blunt hardness was harshly forced into his previously unclaimed body. As a scream of pain was forced from his throat, something long, thick and scaled was pushed past his lips and into his throat, cutting off his air supply and making him focus on thong but the sensation of being filled from both directions. He arched into the powerful male above him, driving the cock deeper into his body with a breathless moan deep in his chest.

 

An answering growl came from above and both the cock in his arse and the tail down his throat were pulled almost completely out, only to be rammed back in as hard as the domineering male dragon felt like.

 

Harry was lost in a sea of sensation. His dominant had him pinned on all fours on solid rock, making his knees and nipples ache as they were viciously rubbed against the unforgiving ground. His own, smaller cock was flushed a brilliant red  colour and was currently being forcibly rubbed along the soft scales at the base of his mate’s tail by said mate’s vigorous thrusting from behind. His insides felt like they were slowly being pulled out through his anus as they tightly gripped and squeezed the invading organ that used only his blood from the harsh entry as lubricant. His hips would be bruised by the time the claiming was over and the sinfully rough tongue lapped and nipped along the scales of his spine, turning him into a writhing, mewling puddle of lust, and finally, his ears were ringing and his eyes were developing black spots due to this inability to grab more than a small gasp of air between the deep thrusts of the tail into his throat at the same pace and force as the thrusting of those hips.

 

Harry was so overwhelmed with stimuli that he was unaware of the changes happening above and behind him. Where once crouched a full dragon, there was now a ruggedly handsome green-haired young man with a toned chest, strong abs, arms and thighs and a strong, square jaw. Using the wings and tail that were still present on his now humanoid form, he sped up his claiming thrusts and muttered something in a language that no one who heard knew, then sank his teeth into the juncture between Harry’s throat and shoulder while pushing both his cock and tail  as deeply into his submissive as he possibly could, shuddering as his seed exploded into his mate’s anal passage at the same time his mate’s essence coated his tail and said mate passed out from over stimulation and lack of oxygen – something that made him very smug.

 

He stood, dislodging his cock from his mate’s bloodied, abused hole and smirked at the slight whimper of protest the younger male made.

 

‘Shh,” he rumbled as he ran a large clawed and calloused hand through his semi-claimed mate’s hair. “I will take care of you. No one can take you from me now.” His eyes narrowed as human footsteps came closer and his mate stiffened.

 

He picked the dark-haired male up and let a loud purr that vibrated in his chest as he turned to face the invading izards.

 

“I really must thank you for bringing me to my mate,” he drawled in a deep voice that made many of the approaching humans think of rockslides and deep pools of dark water, “But I simply must insist on you learning to tell the difference between males and females.”

 

“What the Hell did you do to him?” a stocky red-headed man asked, almost panicking while two of the others that were with him hurried over to the eggs.

 

The dragon-turned-man grinned, revealing sharp teeth stained lightly with blood. “Nothing he isn’t begging for,” he purred, running a claw gently down the young male’s spine, making him arch into the caress and hiss slightly in pleasure. The two humans that had gone to check on the eggs returned and whispered to the  shorter male.

 

“Why did you allow the young in those eggs to die?” the red head asked fiercely.

 

The unnamed man nuzzled into his mate’s soft hair and purred softly. ’The eggs have been cold for close to three weeks. I was sent to discover why the mother abandoned her nest, only to be captured by your kind when I caught scent of this lovely little creature in my arms. The mother was captured by your kind and they didn’t bother looking for her nest, so it is your species fault that they died, not mine.”

 

The red-head opened his mouth only to jump in shock  at the angry voice behind him.

 

“YOU WILL PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!” an enraged elderly man roared as he strode towards them, his wand out.

 

“No, I won’t. He’s such an adorable little morsel,” he smirked into his mate’s hair. It was just too much fun riling these people up.

 

“You expect us to allow you near him after watching what you did to him?” a young male that was an obvious nest-mate of the older red-head asked, his wand on him.

 

He laughed, recognising the hatchling from the memories of his mate’s blood. ‘And why do you care, hatchling?” he asked when he had gotten himself under control. “After all, you broke your friendship and trust with him due to him being … how did you put it … oh yes … and attention seeking whore.”

 

He strode over to the hatchling and took a deep sniff. “You smell of deceit,” he said softly, “and the old man smells like manipulation. Neither of you will be getting MY mate from me.”

 

The unknown man stopped and turned when a tawny-haired male appeared before them, followed by a bunch of official looking humans who the  other man just pushed to the back of his mind as unimportant..

 

“Remus Lupin, estranged hair of Fenrir Greyback, Beta of the Marauders; Alpha of Harry Potter,” the new man eventually said with a slight bow.

 

“Heir-Prince Markus Emberdragon, son of King Ebony Obsidiandragon, Dominant mate of Harry Potter. Do you contest?” the naked green haired man stated, standing tall with his eyes changing colours so fast that they looked like a murky black.

 

Remus rose from his bow. “I do not. Your claim is uncontested and blessed. May I request visiting rights after he is fully claimed?”

 

The man now known as Markus purred softly. “He has fond memories of you and your canine-companion. The both of you, the scholar-in-training and the greenthumb will be welcome to visit. I will send a summons.”

 

Once again Remus bowed, waiting for the other r creature to return the gesture before straightening.

 

“Remus how could you!” a female red-headed hatchling shrieked as every wand was pulled and pointed at the stranger. “He just raped Harry and you are letting him leave with him!”

 

“Ginevra Molly Weasley you will shut your mouth and not talk about things you do not understand!” Remus snarled viciously as he spun around to face the now shocked female. “Harry belongs to Markus due to a successful claiming. A Dominant creature never rapes and never touches another being other than their true mate. What we just witnessed was the royal dragon form of bonding – called by those of creature blood: A Claiming.”

 

“He still can’t take Harry away. He must participate or lose his magic …” the older man started.

 

“Show me the physical contract that states it as so,” Markus hissed. Everyone blinked at him in confusion.

 

“There is no physical contract,” the large female that smelt of giant-kin stated. “We were told it was a binding contract through magic and therefore no physical contract was created.”

 

Markus snorted. “Every magical contract has a contract that is shown in either paper or a mark. I have seen every inch of this delectable creature’s body and the only thing that could be classified as a contract is the bond his has accepted with me, his Cub bond to the wolf and a bond to a malevolent spirit that will be eradicated once this luscious creature is fully mine. The other three beings who participated in this farce of a tournament have a symbol on their left shoulder blade. As my mate has none, he wasn’t a willing contributor to the event and was being forced to participate against his will and against the will of magic. I will be reporting this to Father and suggest he comes and looks in on your affairs.”

 

“How dare you!” a pompous looking man ranted. “Just who do you think you are?”

 

Markus grinned toothily at him. I am the Heir of the species that gave you pathetic little bugs access to magic, and I can just as easily remove it. I already am considering removing you from existence, as well as the ridiculously dressed man they call the Minister of Magic. Both of you deserve no less for throwing one of our favoured into Hell without a proper trial.”

 

The unknown man spluttered incoherently and Markus turned to the first man to speak with him. “You are just lucky that I was here for this … event,” Markus sneered as he looked around the arena at all the students, teachers and officials that were staring at him in horror or lust. “If I weren’t here, then none of the participants would be alive at this point in time. They trust me to protect their young if anything happened to them. The bitter one is lucky that I can move a full nest of eggs without a problem or he would have been taken with me back to my home world where he would have been killed for genocide.”

 

Markus smiled happily at the people around him. “Now if you don’t mind, I have three more orifices I need to claim as mine and mine alone by the end of the weak. What should I get. Rope, chains, handcuffs, blindfolds, clamps, collars, cock rings, tuners, lubricant … lots and lots of lubricant …” With a gentle, loving smile laced with lust down at the boy in his arms, Markus vanished into thin air.

 

“Remus?” a soft voice asked from his side.

 

“Yes Hermione?”

 

“What happened between you and the dragon?”

 

“And why did you let him take what was supposed to be MINE?” Ginny snarled. “He rescued me in my first year so I know that he loves me!”

 

“That just means that it is your fault, Ginevra,” Remus stated coldly. “yes he rescued you – not for you but for a friend that doesn’t have the guts nor had the intelligence to stand by his friend when the going gets rough and he rescued you at the price of his HUMANITY!”

 

At the shocked gasps that sounded from everyone around him except for Hermione and Neville, Remus laughed bitterly. “Oh yes, a lot more happened down in the Chamber then he let on, a HELL of a lot more. My Cub – MY FUCKING CUB – almost died due to being bitten by that thrice be damned and condemned basilisk and it was only due to Fawkes and the pint of basilisk blood he was forced to swallow that he lived at all!”

 

He turned away from the overly pale faces of the people who had heard him and looked at Hermione and Neville questioningly. The two of them exchanged looks and chorused with a shrug ‘Nightmares.’. Remus nodded his understanding.

 

“As for your question, due to that incident in second year, Harry was turned into a basilisk/wizard hybrid and in third year a basilisk/werewolf hybrid after Mooney gave him a Cub mark. A rarely known fact is that female basilisks can mate with the males of other species and produce viable, fully fertile offspring. Female basilisks are rare, however, and take close to a century to reach sexual maturity.”

 

“And somehow the basilisk’s DNA was combined with Harry’s and gave him the female’s ability to breed,” Hermione sighed. “It’s always Harry, isn’t it?”

 

Remus gave her a wry smile. “It gets worse when you know that basilisks, like some species of shark, have two wombs that have to be fertilised individually. Both are fertile and both will be impregnated within a week of each other with a pregnancy of between one and five years depending on the species the basilisk breeds with and a year between heats – unless the basilisk doesn’t fall pregnant during that heat, then there is a heat from full moon to new moon every month.”

 

“So in other words,” Neville stated, “Harry is going to have one hell of a sore arse.”

 

Remus smirked at the younger man. “I admit to being jealous. I have yet to find someone worthy of being my mate and Markus is going to have one hell of a time trying to keep up with that Cub of mine. I had to keep him from going insane with his heats all through last year – which is why I gave him the cub mark since it stopped him from trying to jump me out of desperation. He got the pack bond and mate bond confused – and this summer Paddy and I had to physically chain him to the bed for a fortnight to stop him from tearing his hair out in frustration.”

 

The still shocked wizards and witches in the stands watched as the three happy people walked from the grounds, a large black dog bounding after them, barking happily with a barely seen black dragon hidden in his fur.


	2. Beware the Pervertedness of Dragons Part one of four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus takes his partially claimed mate back to his home world and as he is walking up to the castle he starts thinking of everything that is about to happen and gets the urge to claim.

Chapter 2

Beware the Pervertedness of Dragons, Part 1 of 4

 

Markus looked down at the still passed out morsel in his arms with a leered grin.  He knew the boy would have loved to see the Draconian Isle the moment they had arrived, but he also knew that he wouldn’t have allowed the younger male to leave his side until he was fully claimed. With that though, he strode confidently though the streets, ignoring the civilians who bowed to him as he walked by.

 

Murmurs followed him concerning his uncharacteristic rudeness and he knew without a moment’s doubt that word of his behaviour would get back to his father. That would lead to his Father wanting to talk to him, which would lead to the announcement of his Claimed, which in turn would mean parties, balls and other celebratory type events leading to bonding plans.

 

This would then lead to all three of his brothers returning to the castle. All three of them Dominant, two of them older then him and only one of them with a Claim. Markus paled. Celebrations of when a claimed is found involved the dominant’s family scent marking the submissive by hugging and nuzzling them so they start to smell of family. Un-Clamed and Un-Bound Dominants were going to be surrounding … touching … _scenting_ his partially Claimed mate.

 

Markus snapped his wings open, clutched his precious mate closer to his chest and leaped into the air, flying as fast as he dared towards the window of his room in his Father’s palace.

 

After nearly two solid minutes of his wings continually flapping, Markus sighed in relief as he set both of his feet solidly on the balcony of his suite of rooms. A soft moan drew his attention to his barely-there physical burden.

 

“Hello there Mine,” Markus rumbled deep in his chest as he walked into his rooms, leaving the door to the balcony open for the playful warm breeze that was prevalent throughout the Isle at this time of year.

 

“H-hello,” the hybrid – Harry – Markus’ mind supplied from the wolf’s words to him from not even ten minutes beforehand, stuttered before hissing softly in pain as he moved suddenly.

 

“Careful Mine,” Markus said as his eyes turned to a piercing shade of pink in alarm. “Let me put you down and I’ll find you a reliever of pain.”

 

Harry nodded his agreement and laid his head on the larger male’s shoulder, forcing himself to relax.

 

“Why are you calling me ‘Mine’?” harry asked as Markus moved to gently place him on the large bed in the middle of the room.

 

Markus paused for a moment before placing him down. “I am a Dominant Dragon of the royal line,” Markus started to explain as he searched though the draws and cabinets around his room.  “When news of my …” Markus let out a soft sound of triumph as he pulled himself out of a deep wardrobe-type construction, “my return, my Father will call for my presence. Either he or one of his guards will notice the Claim I have on you. This leads to public announcements and celebrations and bonding rituals and Bindings. I have only started to Claiming Process and soon you will be surrounded by unmated, un-claimed and un-bound creatures. It makes me … uneasy.”

 

He strode confidently to the bed and placed the ointment jar onto the mattress beside his mate and positioned him on his stomach with his rear in the air so he could administer the Healing Balm to the swollen flesh around the hole he had opened earlier. With a softly spoken apology, he smothered the first two fingers of his left hand with the gloop in the jar and started massaging it into the areas it was needed.

 

Harry held back a moan as he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. Even though he was extremely sore from his first barrier being broken by something so large, he was still being affected by his mate’s touch on his female area. When he believed he had better control over himself, he looked over his shoulder at his mate.

 

“So basically, you’re calling me ‘Mine’ because the thought of unattached Dominant beings makes you turn Primeval possessive?”

 

Markus felt himself thickening as he took in the sight of his mate on all fours before him, looking coyly at him through lowered eyelids with his face flushed red in arousal. He moaned deep in his chest in need as he watched his mate’s tongue flick out and take small tastes of the air.

 

“If you keep doing that Mine, “Markus stated huskily, “I’m not going to be able to stop myself from Claiming that pretty mouth of yours.”

 

Harry moaned eyes mostly closed as he pushed back onto Markus’ hand, trying to impale himself on them. His tongue flicked out again, revealing itself to be forked. “I’m not stopping you,” he said with a slight hiss.

 

Markus froze, clenching his eyes and jaws as tight as he could. “Don’t tempt me Mine!” he groaned as he panted in an effort to keep his cool. “Claiming’s are hard, fast and oft times very brutal. Especially as I have now opened your breeding channel. I will use each hole you own for my own gratification, one after the other with only enough time between for me to recover for the next round. You will get only my most base nature. There will be no love, no gentleness … no romance.

 

“I trust you,” was Harry’s only response other than the pupils in his eyes dilating so far that his eyes looked like a solid black mass.

 

Markus growled and picked Harry up from the bed, throwing the teen over his shoulder and rubbing a possessive, clawed hand over one slightly plump arse cheek. When he got to his destination, he placed his mate on the ground, positioning him onto his knees on a large pelt rug. “Stay!” Markus growled before stalking into another room.

 

Harry remained where he was and took in as much of the room as he could from his position and state of arousal. He was on a large oval-shaped rug that was red, black and a strangely beautiful shimmering mid-grey that Harry thought looked like a moon-lit water scene with warm red highlights. To the right of him was a long lounge chair that was the same shade of red as that of the rug. A black lap blanket lay over each arm and along the back, grey cushions were scattered, turning an otherwise too bright lounge a few shades lighter.

 

On the left side of the lounge was a silver floor lamp. On the right side was a rather odd side table in a distressed black. Behind the lounge was the door his Markus vanished though. To the front of him was a single seat armchair the same colour as the only one but with only one grey cushion and the black blanket over the back.

 

To the left of him was a beautiful open fireplace made of a dark stone-like substance he had never seen before. A slight tingle in his abdomen made Harry’s eyes widen and glaze over slightly. Deep within his mind, the rational side of his personality was moaning about how much of a bitch fate was, having him be so close to his heat for his claiming.

 

Markus walked back into his receiving room and saw that his mate had obeyed him. A hint of some kind of fragrance wafted past his nostrils but he ignored it in favour of watching his mate. Slowly, he made his way to the chair before his mate.

 

 

“Come here!” he ordered, not looking directly at the tempting creature before him. He gulped as he watched his mate crawl to him on all fours out the corner of his eye. His eyes snapped shut when a soft cheek was nuzzled against his shaft and something long, thin, warm and wet flickered on the base of his now very prominent tip. A moan made his eyes open and look down, resulting in a moan being dragged from his throat.

 

His mate was between his legs on his knees with his own legs spread and his arse sticking out in the mating position. His back was arched slightly so he could see the expression on the minx’ face. Markus very nearly came at the sight of his mate’s flushed cheeks, mostly shut eyes and mouth with his lips parted just far enough apart that Markus could see the clear, slightly amber venom dripping from the tips of his pointed teeth.

 

“Your venom will not hurt me,” he managed to growl out as he guided his mate’s unresisting mouth to his now leaking prick. “Do not worry if you should accidentally nick the skin.”

 

Harry nodded and licked the thick liquid from the base of his Dominant’s dick, slowly following it to its source. With a final lick, Harry wrapped his lips around the tip and suckled gently, releasing a soft hum of pleasure.

 

Markus’ control snapped and he grabbed a double fist full of hair and forcefully held Harry’s head down as he thrust up with his hips, hitting and passing – the muscles at the back of his mate’s throat. Almost instantly, Markus pulled back and thrust back in hard – harder and faster than he had earlier that afternoon with his tail. He moaned loudly as his mate’s sharp teeth lightly dragged up his shaft, causing his rhythm to stater.

 

“You do know if you use your tail to keep his business end occupied it will be better for him, don’t you?” a deep velvet voice stated.

 

“Father.” Markus gasped out as Harry let out what could have been a squeak and started struggling slightly. Markus growled lightly and Harry stopped. “Do you mind?”

 

“I’m going to assume that this is the reason for your rude behaviour earlier,” King Ebony stated as he lowered himself into the hair Harry had noted earlier, continuing on and ignoring what was keeping his son occupied.

 

“Father, busy here,” Markus growled, trying to ignore the older dragon while still fucking his mate’s mouth as though nothing was wrong.

 

King Ebony sat back and tilted his head back, relaxing slightly. “If you slowed down a bit he could …”

 

“Father!” Markus barked, glaring at him with eyes that swirled god and bronze. “My Mate! My Claiming! My Way!”

 

Ebony’s head shot up so quickly a few of the joints cracked loudly. “Mate? Claiming?” he gaped.

 

Markus rumbled deep in his chest and Harry let out a soft whine as his eyes once again glazed over, his hips moving as though he was feeling something moving inside him.

 

A slow grin spread across the older male’s face as he stood

 

“When you have a moment, come to my study. We’ll have a toast before your next round while your mate recovers.”

 

Markus nodded in agreement, his hips picking up speed as he prepared to fill his mate’s stomach with his own brand of cream.

 

The older dragon chuckled softly as he closed the door behind him. As a roar of completion the room, Markus looked down at his mate with eyes wide in awe. Just before he had cum, Harry had flicked his tongue along his entire length then bitten down just hard enough to pierce the fine scales along it to deliver a small amount of venom.

 

Keeping his eyes on those of the dark-haired teen, Markus allowed a dark grin to spread over his lips.

 

“You are a feisty little thing, aren’t you?” he stated, pulling on a pair of long pants as he relished the tingling feeling of his mate’s venom slowly travel from its entry point. I need to go speak to my Father for a bit Mine, so why don’t you prepare yourself for the next session? Lube and stretch yourself well for me so I can simply sink into that fine are of yours.”

 

Harry whined in desire as Markus ran a single digit up the crease of his rear before slapping on cheek with a resounding SMACK!

 

“See you soon Mine,” Markus smirked and walked out the door, leaving a large glass jar of a shimmering violet/sea foam marbled gel-like liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^.^


	3. Beware the Pervertedness of Dragons Part two of four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Harry's claimng is closing in fast and Markus is ready for it . But first ... can he endure his biggest test of self control that comes under the guise of ... a meeting with his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the long wait peeps. Life is a bitch so I haven't had time to write this til now. Also, my grandfather came to visit, and is still here, so imagine how awkward it would be to have your 70+ homophobic christian grandfather reading what these two get up to over your should while you write it. Any who, as usual I don't own anything you recognise and some of what you don't.Thanks Werebunny87 for allowing me to play in your garden :3
> 
> Also, this story has been removed from ff.net, so sorry to anyone who reads it on that site as well.

Chapter 3

 

Beware the Pervertedness of Dragons part 2 of 4

 

With a deep breath, Markus knocked on his father’s study door.

 

“Enter,” the smooth voice commanded.

 

Markus gulped as a small rush of pleasure that didn’t belong to him pulsed through his body and his mind conjured images as to what his mate was doing to cause it. Taking another deep breath, he pushed open the thick wooden door and stepped inside.

 

“You wished to see me?” he asked respectfully – or as respectfully as one can through teeth gritted tightly together as more pleasure flooded his body.

 

His father gave him a knowing smirk as he gestured for him to take a seat.

 

 

Once seated, Markus was presented with a small glass filled with an un-familiar amber liquid.

 

“Here’s to you finding your mate,” Ebony said as he raised his own glass in a half salute.

 

Markus copied him and sipped the liquid, enjoying the spicy sweetness of the warming brew.

 

Ebony took one more mouthful then put his cup down, wordlessly ordering his son to do the same.

 

“You know that I have to tell the family don’t you?” Ebony half asked, half stated.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“And you do realise that your brothers and grandmother will want to meet him without you there.”

 

“They can want all they like,” Markus stated, sitting straighter in his chair, “they will not be allowed near him without me being present until he is fully claimed and recovered. Mukuro has found and is courting his mate. I know that and I envy him that chance. I NEEDED to claim mine to keep him safe. He hasn’t seen any of my good sides, only the primeval beast that is yammering at me to mark … mat … CLAIM!”

 

Markus gulped half of the liquid in his cup in one go. “I envy Brutus in that he does not have the need for a mate – nor the want. I envy Mukuro the fact that he can prove to his mate that he loves her before he reveals his beast side and I envy Belphagor that he is too young for a mate and if he wishes, he needs not obtain one. Most of all,” he said as he stood from his chair without warning, “I envy the fact that my mate will be able to meet all three of them without fear. After the claiming, I don’t know if I will have that same luxury.”

 

Markus downed the rest of his drink and headed for the door. Just before he exited the room, he paused.

 

“But if it means I can protect him from those who would use, abuse and harm him before they threw him away like common trash, then I would do it every day. I would live with him hating my very existence if it would only keep him safe from THEM.” He finished on a growl and walked out the door, allowing it to close firmly behind him.

 

“And that is why I chose you as my successor over all of your brothers,” Ebony said to the empty room as he continued starring at the door his third oldest son had just vanished through. “You know what it means to be a leader and you take responsibility for your actions – the good and the bad.”

 

Ebony sighed and, following his son’s example, downed his drink in two swallows. “Telling kin about this announcement can wait. I need to discover what is going on in the land of the magic users to cause Markus to react like this,” he muttered to himself. If he noticed that this would keep him occupied for long enough for Markus to finish his claiming and for the pretty dark-haired mate of his son’s to fully recover and start getting to know his son better … well … no one was in the room to see his smirk.

 

~~~

 

 

Markus paused before he opened the door to his private rooms and rested his head against the coolness. He took a calming breath and froze. The scent of sex and heavy arousal were seeping from the gaps around his bedroom door. His eyes started swirling an odd purple-grey colour as he opened his mouth to taste the essence of his mate on the air. As slowly and as calmly as he could, Markus pushed the door open and almost swallowed his tongue at the sight that met his eyes.

 

His mate was on the armchair he had been sitting on just under an hour before. One knee was on each arm of said lounge, spreading them wide enough that his arse cheeks were also spread without the aid of a hand.

 

Swallowing hard, Markus stepped inside and shut the door.

 

“Hello mine,” he purred in a deep husky voice, “don’t you look might tasty like that?”

 

He chuckled when his mate moaned and pushed his back end out towards him. He hummed in appreciation when he saw the time hole glistening and fluttering in want. Not being able to help himself, Markus pushed his nose into the smooth skin just above the glistening hole and inhaled deeply, taking in his mate’s scent as much as possible.

 

“Did you do as I said?” he asked gruffly, not moving from where he was.

 

“’Y-yes,” Harry panted, his eyes closed as he fought to control himself.

 

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Markus hummed deep in his chest, asking Harry mewl and wriggle. “Show me,” he ordered, pulling away from his temptation and giving an arse cheek a firm slap – something that he was becoming quickly addicted to.

 

Harry whined slightly as his mate’s presence left him, but at a soft rumble from his mate as he settled in to watch calmed down. Opening his lust- glazed eyes, Harry moved his head slightly so the other male cols see as he added a finger to his mouth. He gently suckled on it as he thrust it in and out in a bastardised rendition of what had occurred an hour earlier – moans included. After a few more thrusts, another finger was added, and then another and another until the black-haired hybrid was fucking his mouth enthusiastically with four of his own fingers.

 

Markus watched, completely enthralled at the picture of debauchery before him. He supressed a deep moan and the urge to palm his quickly filling cock as the fingers left the warm, wet orifice with an almost obscene ‘pop’, yet remained attached via the string of saliva that was stubbornly refusing to break. He almost whined as the now saliva-slicked hand reached between its owner’s legs and two of the slippery digits pressed against the muscular ring – only to be quickly swallowed by the greedy hole.

 

Both males let out moans and as the two fingers fucked the more than willing hole, Markus unzipped his pants once more and started to stroke his length using his own pre-cum as lubricant in preparation.

 

Harry inserted another finger and sped up his thrusts slightly, using his free hand to steady himself on the back of the chair while pushing back onto his fingers. Before too long, Harry pushed his forth finger in, drawing a muffled moan from Markus and raised his head with his mouth open slightly as he panted.

 

Markus watched the show his mate was putting on avidly, unconsciously speeding up his strokes when Harry did. He could feel his baser, bestial instincts stirring once again as the hour’s recovery came closer to ending and he struggled to contain them for as long as he could. He lost his fight when Harry started mewling with need.

 

In one movement, Markus rose, moved behind Harry, removed Harry’s fingers from the still tight hole and slammed his cock into it, bottoming out. He leaned down so his mouth was next to Harry’s ear.

 

“You feel so good around me,” he rumbled deep in his chest as Harry panted, eyes fully blown with a mix of lust and pleasure. “So very good,” he moaned as he slowly pulled out. Without warning, he slammed himself back in causing them both to moan out.

 

“Please,” Harry begged, talking for the first time since they had gotten into the room and the claiming had continued. “Please, please, please, please, please.”

 

“Please what?” Markus rumbled as he once again slowly pulled out.

 

“MoRE! Harry half-begged, half howled as Markus once again slammed into him. “Please, more!”

 

“My pleasure,” Markus purred darkly, moving so he was slightly under his mate with his arms bracing his mate’s chest in a cross pattern with a hand on each shoulder. He pulled out and thrust back in quick succession, making his mate howl once again. He grinned darkly and repeated it, getting the same result. With a smirk, he set a punishing pace that had his mate almost howling and sobbing in desperation for release.

 

It didn’t take Markus long until he was roaring out his own pleasure as he ejaculated into his mate’s anal passage. When he eventually came down from his high, Markus whined softly and hugged his writhing, begging mate to him.

 

“Soon Mine, soon, he assured, running his clawed fingers through his mate’s thick hair. “You’ll get what you need soon.”

 

As harry writhed on the cock still in him in a desperate attempt to bring himself to completion, Markus release a soft, “I’m sorry, so so so so very sorry.”

 

 

In his study, Ebony Obsidiandragon was starting to think that today was a bad day to choose to do paperwork.


	4. Beware the Pervertedness of Dragons Part three of four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two down, two to go. How much more can Harry take?

Title: Beware the Pervertedness of Dragons part 3 of 4

Author: Chakahlah

Characters: Markus and Harry

Abstract: Two down, two to go. How much more can Harry take?

 

Chapter 5

 

Beware the Pervertedness of Dragons part 3 of 4

 

Markus once again ran his fingers through Harry’s hair as the younger male panted. “I’m sorry,” he whispered once again.

 

“N-not your f-fault,” Harry replied, finally gathering his wits once again. “I know this is sudden but … how do you feel about hatchlings?”

 

“Other people’s hatchlings are okay,” Markus replied, moving a clawed hand to grip the back of Harry’s neck. “I’m not sure what to think of me having one though. Why do you ask?”

 

“Then I apologise in advance,” Harry said as he started panting, eyes glazed over, “Because there is a ninety-five percent chance that after this I will be carrying at least one of your hatchlings.”

 

Markus stopped his hand from where it was rubbing gentle circles on either side of his mate’s neck. “Why would …” he started to ask, completely bewildered before his eyes lit with understanding. “You are in heat?” he yelped.

 

Harry nodded as he gave into the heat burning inside him.

 

Markus gave a half-growl, half-groan. With his mate going into heat there was very little chance of the little morsel avoiding a pregnancy and if he was honest with himself, Markus was thrilled at the thought. He also noticed that he no longer felt guilty about claiming him as harshly as he was doing. Finding out his mate was in the tie he was most fertile explained EVERYTHING.”

 

Without thinking, he dipped two fingers into Harry’s breeding channel. His eyes widened when both fingers encountered the entrance of separate holes with a barrier of some kind between them about a finger’s depth inside the main channel.

 

“What the Hell?” he mused, removing his fingers before pushing them in again, this time pushing them into each hole.

 

Beside him, Harry yelped then hissed continuously, shaking his head from side to side in pleasure as he pushed down onto the fingers in him.

 

“Please,” he hissed, not realising he was speaking in parseltongue. “Please, please, please, please, please.”

 

Markus removed his fingers from his mate’s warm and wet interior, absent-mindedly sucking the liquid from them. He smirked at Harry as the smaller male’s hands slowly crept towards his small, but engorged, penis.

 

“None of that Mine,” he purred, laying on top of his mate and pinning his hands above his head.

 

Harry whimpered and rubbed himself against Markus’ rapidly swelling sex gland.

 

“Oh,” Markus said with feigned innocence, “did you want this?” He ground down onto his mate who nodded frantically, whining desperately. “You can have it soon Mine,” he said, “First I need you to explain the two holes in your breeding channel.”

 

“Basilisk hybrid,” Harry gasped as he managed to wrap his legs around the dragon-man’s waist. “Two entrances means two wombs. On heat for maximum of two weeks or until both are impregnated, whichever arrives first. No single births unless on hatchling dies in the womb, meaning two hatchlings minimum each pregnancy. Please fill me, Please. Need you.”

 

Markus’ eyes flared as Harry started begging once more. With a hard thrust Markus once again entered his mate’s birthing channel. When he came to another barrier, he froze at first then pulled back slightly.

 

“This is going to hurt Mine,” he gasped out. “You have another barrier to break. My wonderful pure mate: All Mine,” he cooed.

 

“T-take me Markus,” Harry begged softly. “I’m yours, built for none but you. Tear my last barriers so I belong to you fully. Please milord, please! Need to belong to you.”

 

Markus placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and pushed him down as hard as he could at the same time that he thrust up. Harry’s back arched as he released a soundless scream as a dull POP came from somewhere in his lower abdomen.

 

Markus froze, breathing deeply to prevent himself from either moving or ending everything too soon as the silky smooth inner walls of his mate clung to him in a vice-like grip.

 

Harry moved a little, hoping that it would relieve the pressure and a little bit of the heat that was building up inside him once again. Instead of helping, he found that it made both worse and he let out a little whimper of desperation.

 

Markus, hearing the whine, gave a shallow thrust to test his mate and received a pleasured gasp. Slowly, so not to hurt the younger male, he started to pull out a little more each time while still going as slowly as it was possible for him to go.

 

“Nnng,” he moaned as he slowly slipped back into Harry’s depths after leaving just his head inside the entrance that lead to one of his mate’s wombs. “You feel so good Mine,” he rumbled down at the wide-eyed teen under him. “I feel your insides caressing my cock as it pierces you slowly. Can you feel it opening you up a little more each time I push it into you? I bet you can.”

 

Harry panted, face flushed as he listened to Markus describe what his insides felt like wrapped around the sensitive organ that was slowly driving him out of his mind. “More please. Claim me … Own me … Ruin me for anyone who dares try take me from you,” he panted softly into Markus’ ear. “Make me yours,” he purred seductively as his heat flared into full affect.

 

Markus almost pulled out entirely and thrust back in without holding anything bac. Both he and Harry grunted softly in response, making Markus do it again, slightly faster and still as hard as he could until Harry was nothing but a babbling idiot with the pleasure he was receiving.

 

Markus smirked down at his drooling mate as he thrust in one last time and his world exploded into white. Unknowingly, he collapsed on top of his mate, whose body was already working on closing around its gift of male seed, therefore forcing the implement that put it there out.


	5. Beware the Pervertedness of Dragons Part four of four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Harry’s claiming has come … but was his first mating fruitful and how will Markus react to the rest of his family arriving before his mate’s heat is over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late people. I just spent a week in hospital so I had no computer, let alone internet. Hope this makes up for it a little

Title: Beware the Pervertedness of Dragons part 4 of 4

Author: Chakahlah

Characters: Harry, Markus, Ebony, Mukuro, Belphagor and Brutus

Abstract: The end of Harry’s claiming has come … but was his first mating fruitful and how will Markus react to the rest of his family arriving before his mate’s heat is over?

 

Chapter 5

 

Beware the Pervertedness of Dragons part 4 of 4

 

Markus woke to the soft whines and harsh panting of his mate as the younger male rubbed himself on the bed in his sleep. He inhaled deeply and growled as the scent of more than one older dominant caught his attention. Without thinking, he rolled Harry onto his stomach and crouched protectively over his submissive.

 

“Markus ... What?” harry asked sleepily before moaning slightly as the scent of his dominant flooded his nose and mouth. Instinctually, Harry pushed his hind end up into Markus and both of them froze when the action pushed the head of Markus’ dick into Harry’s breeding channel.

 

A triumphant snarl escaped Markus’ lips as he felt the last of his mate’s barriers tear as he harshly thrust fully into the channel. Even with the scent of other, stronger dominants in the air, the fertile young creature below him accepted HIM to mount him. Markus pulled out and fully thrust back in, not waiting for the slick tightness to expand to his girth. He smirked at the hissed yelp he got as the dark-haired creature did its best to scramble onto his hands and knees while he relentlessly pushed his hips back and forth, watching his cock appear and disappear into the hole stretched around him.

 

Markus growled when the creature below him finally managed to find its way onto all fours and pushed back as Markus thrust forward. The creature let out a long hiss of pleasured pain. The beast inside Markus growled possessively and Markus allowed the transformation to occur. Within a few seconds, a fully formed dragon that was the same size as Markus was on top of the dark-haired male, pushing deeper into his mate’s channel as his cock grew slightly larger.

 

Harry let out a moaned hiss as he felt the change in his mate. His dragon-born dominant grabbed his hips with his claws, making Harry release a wolf’s howl to a Pack Alpha that he instinctually knew would go unanswered. The wolf in him knew that this wonderfully strong creature was now his Alpha and that his Pack Alpha had given him to the other dominant with his blessing. Harry’s mind short circuited when he felt his mate’s tongue and teeth attack the scales that covered his spine.

 

Markus growled his approval when the lithe creature below him reacted to his nipped markings with aroused growls, whines and hisses. He smirked against the sensitive scales of his future bonded before tightening his grip on the small hips and pulled his mate back as he thrust forward. He moaned softly at the coppery scent of his mate’s blood as his claws sank deep into the skin and flesh of his mate’s hips.

 

“MINE,” he growled, long and deep as he pulled out slowly and between nips up the slender spine.

 

“Yours,” Harry hissed, bordering on the edge between the human tongue and parseltongue, “Only yours.”

 

Markus growled as he thrust back in, setting a hard and harsh pace for him and his mate. “Mine!” he snarled, tightening his grip until he could feel his talon-like claws digging into bone. “Say it! You are Mine!”

 

“I’m yours!” Harry shrieked as Markus found, teased and battered his equivalent of a prostate, “Yours and only yours.”

 

“Mine!” Markus growled darkly as he thrust a few more times before roaring his completion to the world before biting down as hard as he could on the back of his mate’s neck, drawing blood.

 

As Markus’ teeth sank into his neck, Harry released a soundless screamed howl as his vision whited out as he was finally allowed to orgasm for the first time since his heat had started.

 

Markus gently rearranged his mate so that his dick was still inside of the smaller male but said smaller male would be more comfortable and easier to protect. He licked his mate’s blood from his lips and growled softly as he felt his mate’s body forcing his cock form its resting place. When he felt the opening close completely, he pushed his still-solid-if-not-fully-erect cock back into his mate’s depths.

 

Harry was HIS mate. HIS responsibility and would be carrying HIS heirs … he would make sure of that.

 

~~~Line break~~~

 

“Aren’t you glad that I got the three of you to be escorted here to see me before going to your brother’s room?” King Ebony asked his three other sons.

 

All three pale youngsters nodded in unison. They may all be close to their other siblings, despite the age differences between them, but some things should remain unseen and unspoken of.

 

“Good. It may be a while before Markus allows you to go near his mate. From what I can tell, the youngster went into heat during the first stage of claiming. It seems that this dreary old palace will be hearing the melodious sounds of a hatchling soon … Poor Markus.”


	6. Beware the Protectiveness of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been claimed and has settled into his new family home. It is time for them to bond and to begin their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is peeps, the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Apologies to all those hoping for smut like the other chapters.

Title: Beware the Protectiveness of Dragons

Author: Chakahlah

Characters: Harry, Markus, OMC, OFC, Hermione, Remus, Ebony, Sirus, Fred and George, Luna, Augusta, Brutus

Abstract: Harry has been claimed and has settled into his new family home. It is time for them to bond and just what is it that Markus’ family have been hiding?

 

Chapter 6

 

Beware the Protectiveness of Dragons

 

Harry sighed happily as he rested his head against his mate’s shoulder. It had been almost three months since he had been claimed by Markus and in that time he had been very busy. A large hand settled on his stomach, pulling him from his thoughts.

 

“Everything okay?” Markus asked as he glanced down at the younger male as his younger brother got into a heated debate about wing piercings with their Father.

 

“Just lost in thought,” Harry admitted, smiling bashfully. “I can’t believe all that has happened these last few months.”

 

“I agree with you there,” Markus murmured, thinking back to when Harry had finished with his heat.”

 

-flashback-

 

Markus carried his mate into the washroom and gently laid him in the pool-sized bath that was large enough to hold him in his dragon form. He slowly slid I beside his younger mate, supporting him as the almost-too-hot water began soothing the ache that Markus was positive the younger male was feeling deep within him. It was six days after the initial claiming had been done and today was the first day he wasn’t getting the urge to enter his mate as soon as he woke.

 

“It seems that your heat is over,” he mumbled as he leaned back, bringing his mate with him so the smaller male was leaning with his back against Markus’ chest. Absent-mindedly, Markus started rubbing soothing circles on the area between Harry’s hips.

 

Harry moaned. “Yes, it appears that way, doesn’t it? It went away to fast though. My heat usually lasts one and a half to two weeks … unless …” he trailed off and looked down at his stomach with wide eyes.

 

“Unless what Mine?” Markus said, pausing in his motions.

 

“Unless,” Harry whispered, “a hatchling is formed during the mating process.”

 

Markus sighed and put his head on Harry’s shoulder. “You did warn me f this happening Mine,” he said. “We will handle it together.” Markus smiled, “At least Father will be happy. He’s been trying to get grandbabies from my older brothers since they came of mating age.”

 

“Tell me about them … your family, I mean.”

 

Markus nuzzled Harry’s cheek, “Don’t you mean ‘our family’?”

 

Harry looked up in shock then smiled softly. “Our family.”

 

-End flashback-

 

Markus blinked himsElf out of the flashback in time to see his youngest brother sit himsElf down in the corner to mope. He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

 

“I can’t believe that a tiny thing like you actually said what you did to Grandmother,” Brutus said with a grin from where he was seated, surrounded by paperwork.

 

“And I still stand by what I said,” harry said firmly. “She was the one in the wrong. Who the Hell storms into an adult male’s room without knocking after being told that the mate that he just claimed was in the middle of a heat, only to accuse said mate of being a money-hungry, power obsessed prostitute who was using some form of mind control to trick her grandchild into thinking that they were his mate? While, mind you,” Harry said with a sharp click of his tongue, “said mate’s first blood was still flowing and hadn’t yet dried on said grandson’s cock?”

 

From his place in the corner, Belphegor let out a horrified noise while Mukuro looked at Harry with one eyebrow raised.

 

“And that called for you throwing her out of the family?”

 

“I did no such thing,” Harry stated. “I just told her that IF I was only after power and prestige, then meeting her would have convinced me to go after another target since only someone who was dedicated to any of her kin would be willing to remain knowing that they would be gaining a shrew like her into their family as well, no matter how much money and power they were getting out of the deal.”

 

Harry took a small sip of the herbal tea beside him, rubbing his stomach as he fought back the urge to either vomit or snuggle deeper into his mate’s side.

 

“It was Markus who threw her out of the family. He must have believed that Brutus was far enough along in his learnings to take over his rightful position, as he should have done when his Grandfather passed into the next life.”

 

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Markus.

 

“What?” Markus asked with a scowl. “She barged into MY domain while me and MY mate were naked after another round of mating and accused MY mate of being a slut, gold digger, power hungry and of controlling me through illegal means. She then refused to leave the room when MY mate’s next heat round started up, instead threatening to have him arrested and thrown into an all dominant prison where he would, and I quote, ‘get all the attention he was used to’. I was within my rights to slaughter the high-bred misanthropic …”

 

Harry quickly turned and placed a delicate hand over his mate’s mouth, preventing him from saying what he was going to say. Markus’ jaws clenched visibly as he bit back the vitriol he was unleashing.

 

“She said WHAT?” Ebony and Brutus snarled.

 

“I did warn you that Grandmother wasn’t going to respond favourably to Markus’ mate,” Mukuro said calmly as he thumbed through the stack of reports before him. “She despises everything from the world of wizards for what they did to Mother.”

 

Ebony sighed and rubbed his face in resignation. “It was HER idea for Melody to travel to the world of humans, even after the warning we were given about the magic users no longer teaching their young the old ways. It was as much HER fault as it was theirs.”

 

“Am I the only one here who finds it ironic that we lost Mother to a tri-wizard tournament only for Markus to gain a mate at the next one?” Brutus asked.

 

Harry snorted and gave up fighting against his desire to snuggle with his soon-to-be-bonded. “Let’s just ignore the fact that it was an ILLEGAL tournament at that,” he groused.

 

“How are the plans for the bonding going?” Bel asked. “is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“Harry has almost completed the planning,” Ebony said with a chuckle at his youngest son’s demeanour. He was a good kid, all things considered, but he still hadn’t learnt how to keep his enthusiasm to a manageable level at this point in time. Secretly, Ebony hoped that he never would. His youngest son would seem incomplete without his overly abundant energy levels.

 

“I do need to get the invites for my family to them though,” Harry smiled. “I am unable to travel there due to my condition and on orders from both my Lord and my King. If you would be so kind as to give them to one of the messengers to deliver, I would be very grateful.  You know them better than I do.”

 

“I can do that!” Bel cheered, leaping to his feet and running out the door. Several moments passed before he returned with a sheepish look on his face. “Ah … where are they?

 

Everyone started to laugh at him, making him smile sheepishly and let out a few chuckles of his own.

 

“oh I needed that,” Markus stated as he calmed down. “Never change Bel, never change.”

 

~~~line break~~~

 

In the wizarding world, nothing was going right. The news that Harry Potter had been forced to participate in such a dangerous activity when there was no need had caused an uproar from the populace and the students of Hogwarts were in Hell from their parents for how they had treated Harry … but that was NOTHING compared to how the public responded to the news that their saviour was not, in fact, human.

 

From the beginning, Remus had been verbally, and on occasion, physically attacked by strangers in the street who believed that since he was a creature and was close to their Saviour, he was at fault. He had, as a rule, ignored the ignorant masses and had gotten on with his life, safe in the knowledge that his cub was safe from it all. It wasn’t until a wizard threatened to find and kill his cub as a ‘mercy strike’ that Remus snapped. It was only lucky that Amelia Bones, Kingsley and Minerva witnessed the provocation that he wasn’t killed on the spot for attacking said wizard.

 

“Let me make this very, very clear to your simplistic, unicellular mind,” Remus said calmly as he held the terrified wizard against the wall with one hand. “My Cub was forcibly turned into a wizard/Basilisk hybrid in his SECOND year at Hogwarts as a result of his saving the school like a good little lapdog to the light. This occurred due to having the blood and venom of a one thousand plus year old Basilisk and the blood and tears of a fire phoenix binding themselves to both his blood and magical core. I repeat: He. Was TWELVE.”

 

Remus’ eyes flicked to the shocked faces of those in the crowd that had gathered when they learnt he was talking about their Saviour before focusing back on the man against the wall. “No matter how hard I pressed or what I did, I didn’t see my Cub until the first of September of his THIRD year of Hogwarts and it wasn’t until the first Hogsmeade visit that I spent any time alone with him and that was due to him having questions for my about our first lesson and not even five minutes into said time, Severus Snape arrived and chased him off.”

 

Remus stood up to his full height and dropped the man who fell to the ground and stared up at the man in horror and he sneered down at him for a moment before turning back to the crowed. “It wasn’t until the summer between his third and fourth year that I gave him a nip in wolf form and THAT was to prevent him from trying to get me to mate him when he had his first heat. I am being very clear and honest with everyone now,” he announced as he watched the man who started the confrontation run.

 

“Due to the stupid laws the Ministry has against those with creature blood, I was forcibly separated from MY CUB for twelve years. Creature blood has closer bonds to magic then a wizard’s blood does and not one creature attacks wizards for the hell of it. In the past vampires, incubus and succubus fed from volunteers or those who were sentenced to a death sentence. Were’s, shape shifters and goblins where protectors, not scum. What right does wizard kind have to designate beings that hold a much more pure concentration of magic then they, as being dark creatures? For crying out loud, the one creature that has been designated the spot of one of the most dangerous creatures to wizard kind is the very creature that the old tales say gave us our magic.”

 

Slow clapping came from one end of the street. “Bravo, my good man, bravo.”

 

The crowd turned to look at the stranger and gaped. Leaning against the wall of a shop three doors down from where the crowd was stood a tall, slim man with large black wings swirled with deep purple and a long scaled tail.

 

The man effortlessly stood straight from his slant and glided over to Remus. Remus noted the violet shade of the man’s hair and the silver of his eyes before the man’s hair-style hit him. Remus blinked, fighting the urge to rub his eyes. The man had long hair on one side of his head with the other side being shaved. Both of the man’s sideburns were in long, intricate braids.

 

“Hello there cousin,” the stranger said, greeting Remus in the way of all magical creatures with a sly grin, “I believe this is yours.” He handed Remus a black scroll with a silver blob of wax holding it shut.

 

  
Remus took the scroll, bemused. “I’m sorry cousin, but … do I know you?”

 

“Not yet,” was his reply, “but you will soon. We are to be family.”

 

Remus perked up. “You are a member of my Cub’s mate’s family, aren’t you?”

 

The man chuckled and bowed. “Guilty as charged. I am Mukuro, second oldest son of King Ebony Obsidiandragon, strategic genius and one of Markus’ older brothers. I am here to deliver the invite to you and your party. I am also to meet with something called the IWC. Father is not happy with this world.”

 

Remus let out a humourless chuckle of his own, “not many people are, I’m afraid. How do we get to where we need to go?”

 

“Just gather those whose names are listed by the day and time provided and someone will be there to collect you. Most likely it will be me, Brutus or Belphegor – Markus is horrendous when it comes to directions and we don’t want him – or you – to miss the bonding ceremony.”

 

“No,” Remus agreed with a laugh, “we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

 

Mukuro grinned at the wolf in human skin. “See you sooner than you think.”

 

Remus shook his head in amusement as the dragon in human form vanished. After that day, most of the wizards and witches of the world ignored his presence – not that he was complaining about that added benefit.

 

~~~line break~~~

 

Harry moved around in his bed anxiously. Tomorrow he was officially bonding with his mate and as such, they had been separated from each other for the night. Harry was NOT impressed. He hadn’t been alone in a bed since he had been claimed nearly four months previous and now he could not sleep without his mate. With a huff of annoyance, he rose from the bed and stalked out of the room, intent on finding his mate. Instead, he found his mate’s oldest brother.

 

“And where do you think you are going Little One?” Brutus asked with a grin. It had been his idea to separate the two for the night and he loved watching the way Markus was fretting.

 

Harry’s eyes turned gold and his fangs started dripping venom onto the stone floor, making a slight hissing sound. “You are going to take me to my mate. If you don’t I will make your life Hell and will ensure that everyone else does as well due to you being the one responsible for ruining the most important day of mine and Markus’ lives outside of the birth of our hatchlings.”

 

Brutus gulped slightly as he was forced to remember his brother-in-law was four months into what would be a yearlong pregnancy and had the hormones to prove it.

 

“I’ll take you to him,” he stammered, doing the smart thing straight away.

 

“Good,” harry snapped, crossing his arms.

 

Brutus turned around and quickly led the way to the room Markus was in. harry entered the room with one last filthy look at Brutus before the door shut firmly once again. Brutus shuddered violently and headed back towards his Father’s study, which was where he was heading originally. He needed a strong drink.

 

~~~Line break~~~

 

Remus looked around, triple checking that everyone who was invited was at his place – not that there were many of them. Hermione was seated before the fireplace. Next to her, on each arm, was a Weasley twin. Remus shook his head with a resigned laugh at that friendship. Hermione was the one person that no one expected to join forces with the twins, but when it was revealed that the red-headed bookends were focusing their attentions on those who were against Harry, Hermione proved just why she was in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw … and why she was able to guide the only heir of the Marauders through his few short years at Hogwarts with minimum damage no matter the danger level that was present.

 

At the table with him was Sirius in human form and, to his surprise, the Longbottom family matriarch. When the elderly lady had arrived, both he and Sirus had frozen in place since Sirius was in human form. The next thing both men knew, they had both received a sharp whack across the back of the head before being yanked into a tight hug by the witch.

 

Needless to say, Sirius and the kids got much enjoyment out of watching Neville’s Grandmother scolding Remus about his apparent inability to use the brain he was supposed to have. It was then that they all discovered that Augusta Longbottom was one of the few people who had petitioned for the Lord of the Black family to receive a trial with Veritaserum, not believing that he would willingly betray his brother-beyond-blood.

 

The last two people in the room has somehow managed to curl up together on the other armchair in the room. Neville and his newest friend Luna had adopted each other as siblings, giving the other what they desperately needed. Luna needed someone to love and protect her while accepting her for hersElf and Neville needed someone or something to look after. The boy was a nurturer, which was evident by his high scores in Herbology.

 

At that moment, a winged figure appeared in the middle of the room.

 

“Good, everyone is here,” he smirked.

 

“Good morning cousin,” Remus chuckled, giving the same greeting as the man before him had given the month before. “I am happy this month has seemed to treat you well.”

 

Mukuro grinned toothily. “I wouldn’t go so far as to say it treated me well, but I will agree to it having been very good for the mind, if not for courting.”

 

“is it anything we can help with?” Remus asked.

 

“”Oh no,” Mukuro answered with a laugh. “My mate helped where she could and what I couldn’t do, Father did.” Seeing the weary concern in the werewolf’s eyes, Mukuro gave a gentle smile. “Truly, it is alright. This last four months have been dedicated to preparing for the bonding, the new editions to the family and doing the best we can to have Harrison and Markus’ bonding present ready to present to them after the ceremony – even if we will not be able to give it to them in its entirety until after they return.”

 

“If you are sure,” Remus said with a sigh. “If you would like help with anything, just ask.”

 

“Do not fret, we will. We may be royalty cousin, but we are not the lazy kind of Royal.”

 

This made Remus laugh. “I never expected you to be the spoilt lazy kind of Royal cousin. I just don’t like being a burden and everyone here does their best to challenge themselves. On that note … Introductions! I am Remus Lupin, estranged heir of Fenrir Greyback: Beta of the Marauders: soon-to-be-ex Alpha of Harry Potter.”

 

He motioned to his left, “To my left is Sirius Black, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black: Co-Alpha of the Marauders: Godfather of Harry Potter.”

 

Sirus bowed to the unknown male with a half-smile that showed his dislike of formality.

 

“To my right is Augusta Longbottom, Lady of the most Honourable and Ancient House of Longbottom.”

 

Augusta rose and curtsied, no trace of old age present in her movements.

 

“The bookends on the chair before the fireplace are Fred and George Weasley, fourth and fifth sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley and the only two of the family that are worth anything. Be warned, they are pranksters.”

 

Fred and George exchanged looks before bowing at the stranger … and falling off the perches as a result, making everyone in the room laugh in one fashion or another.

 

“The lovely lady between the two of them is Hermione Granger, Muggleborn genius and best friend of Harry Potter.”

 

Hermione nodded absent-mindedly at the man as she mentally went over something that her brain had just bought to her attention.

 

Rather than getting angry, Mukuro grinned. “She has the mark of a genius. I will enjoy many a debate with her, I can tell this much already.”

 

Remus laughed. “Be prepared to lose,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “She’s as tenacious about knowledge as most pure bloods are about keeping their blood status pure.”

 

Mukuro smirked, “Then I shall look forward to it indeed.”

 

“The only unknown male of the group is Neville Longbottom, Heir of the most Honourable and Ancient House of Longbottom: first green mage in close to two hundred years and best male friend to Harry Potter.”

 

Somehow Neville managed to untangle himsElf from the tangle of limbs that was the sleeping youngest of their group and bowed deeply to the man, earning a smile.

 

“And the last of our group is Luna Lovegood, Heiress to the Lovegood family business and one of the sweetest humans you will ever meet – if not THE sweetest.”

 

“She has had a hard day,” Neville said softly as he tenderly moved a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. “Ravenclaw students are the most heartless students I have ever come across … unless your name is Harry Potter.”

 

“Mukuro smiled slightly and bowed from the waist. “I am Mukuro Spritedragon, second oldest son to Ebony Obsidian dragon and General of the Draconian Defence Force. Now, I do believe it is time for us to be going.”

 

Within what seemed to be seconds, everyone in the house vanished.

 

~~~line break~~~

 

“Remi!”

 

Remus only just managed to brace himsElf before a small body collided with his. “Hello Cub,” he said with a grin as he absent-mindedly grabbed Sirius who had transformed into Padfoot, by the scruff of his neck. “I scent congratulations on the air,” he continued. “how far along?”

 

Harry beamed up at the man and snuggled in under his chin. “Just over four months,” he said proudly. “I’m a third of the way in. Another eight and I will have quite the handful.”

 

A young man ran up, jabbering quickly in an unknown language as he pulled Harry away from his guests.

 

“I’ll see you after the ceremony!” Harry yelled.

 

Remus chuckled and followed an amused Mukuro to their places

 

~~~Line~~~

 

Markus smiled down at his now bonded mate as he pouted at being forced to talk to some person he didn’t know.

 

“It’s okay Mine,” he said, nuzzling the top of his submissive’s temple with his nose. “I know you wish to see your family. You can go.”

 

“But I don’t want to leave a bad impression,” harry murmured back.

 

Markus turned Harry to face him, ignoring one of the Elven nobles who was representing their kind, much to the disgust and entertainment of the other in the group around them. “Go to them, Mine. You have my blessing; ignore what everyone else has to say about it.”

 

Harry beamed and nuzzled his cheek against his bonded and vanished in the direction of his family.

 

“You shouldn’t have let him get away with that behaviour,” the Elf stated as soon as Markus’ attention was on him once again. “You should show him who is in charge so he won’t embarrass you like that again.”

 

“Who said he embarrassed me?’ Markus asked voice poisonous. “I would think very hard before answering that Lord Valuvius; your answer could mean the termination of the good will contract between our species.”

 

“You would terminate a five thousand year contract for a creature that will just end up becoming the Royal Family Whore?”

 

Everyone in the group froze as Markus’ arm flashed out and gripped the Elf by his throat. “Lady Ebreex, I’m sorry to say that your husband is no longer welcome here. When you take him back to your world, take him straight to the Emperor and tell him that if he wishes to keep the peace between our lands, I expect to see him and his mate by this time next week. When asked why, tell him that his chosen Ambassador not only insulted the bonded of the Heir to the Draconian Throne, but the PREGNANT, bonded MATE of the Heir to the Draconian Throne.”

 

The Elf that was struggling in Markus’ grip stopped and paled, as did the petite female Elf that was his wife.

 

“Not only did he insult MY MATE by calling him a whore, but he insulted my family and his Emperor by ordering me to ‘show him who is in charge’ when all he wanted was to see his family who he has not seen n over four months and he said this on the DAY of our BONDING!”

 

Markus looked at the two of them in disgust. “Now get out of my sight before I decide to do what my instincts are telling me to do and tear you in half. There is a reason Grandmother isn’t here, and it is NOT due to her so called ‘failing health’.”

 

The female Elf bowed deeply to Markus and as soon as her mate was released, she left the room with a bright flash of light.

 

Markus glared at the place the two had just been angrily, still fighting the urge to find and slaughter the pointy-eared upstart before he got any other bright ideas.

 

He huffed and left the still frozen group without a word. He needed his mate.

 

~~~Line is bored~~~

 

The group from the mortal world listened to what was happening with Markus while Harry snuggled into the gap between Sirius and Remus, almost hissing in pleasure as the scent of family filled his mouth and nasal cavities. Sirius and Remus growled when they heard what the Elf had said, but to everyone’s surprise, Harry didn’t react.

 

Before they could ask, they got their answer when Markus reacted and stormed towards their group. With a soft, loving smile on his face, Harry stood, evading the hands that tried pulling him back and stepped calmly into Markus’ embrace. Luna giggled softly when Harry playfully nipped Markus’ ear before nuzzling into his mate’s neck, allowing full access to his own neck.

 

“I apologise for him Mine,” the winged male said once he had calmed. “It appears that Grandmother’s vitriol is a common belief amongst those of her peerage.”

 

“You have no reason to apologise Markus,” Harry said, eyes warm. “It is he who should apologise. You called him on it and protected me right away and then came to find me as soon as it was over to calm down and ensure I was safe. You are a good Dominant my Prince and will make a wonderful King and Father when the time comes. Now,” Harry pulled back and smiled at his bonded before turning in his grasp so his back was against’ Markus’ chest and one of Markus’ clawed hands rested protectively over where his hatchlings were developing, “allow me to introduce you to my family.”

 

“Our family Mine,” Markus said with a soft chuckle as the rest of the tension in his muscles relaxed.

 

Harry’s eyes twinkled with triumph when he felt his mate relax, “Of course, how silly of me … Our family.”

 

Remus and Hermione exchanged amused looks. They liked this man who had managed to calm their Harry and both turned their attention back in when Harry began the introductions. Within moments the group was chatting together once again as though nothing had happened.

 

~~~This line is riding a turtle~~~

 

When he had witnessed the incident between his son and the Elven Ambassador, Ebony sighted and shook his head mournfully. He had warned the Elf to keep his mouth in check unless he wished to insult their hospitality. Seeing Markus walk off, he nodded in approval as Mukuro stepped into the empty space, filling in for his younger brother.

 

When Mukuro nodded back, Ebony turned to look for his heir, only to chuckle when he found him. Deciding to allow Harry and Markus the time to chat with Harry’s family, Ebony joined Brutus amongst the Nobility.

 

After close to an hour, Ebony politely excused himsElf and moved to the slightly raised platform in the centre of the room.

 

“Forgive the interruption ladies and gentlemen,” he called, gaining almost instant silence. “A light supper has been provided for your enjoyment. After everyone has had their fill of food and drink, bonding gifts will be received before the couple leave for their time away. After they go, please fill free to eat, drink, talk and dance to your hearts content.”

 

With a small bow, he stepped down, laughing softly as Belphegor lead a small troop of youngsters into the extravagantly decorated hall with a trailing chorus of ‘Food, food, food food, food,” being left behind them.

 

~~~Line~~~

 

Harry giggled softly as Markus placed yet another plate before him. “Markus, love, I swear to you that I could not eat another bite nor drink another sip.”

 

Markus looked at the amused faces of Harry and their combined families before looking at the crowded table top in front of Harry and scratched his neck sheepishly. “I guess I went a little overboard,” he admitted.

 

“A little?” Bel asked while his Father and Remus raised an eyebrow each.

 

“Now that Markus has stopped being a mother hen, the gift giving can begin,” Ebony announced to much laughter and an embarrassed, but unapologetic, Markus.

 

The next hour consisted of Markus and Harry accepting, opening and thanking everyone who stepped forward with a gift. Silence fell when the lone Elf that had remained after the Ambassador had been removed stepped forward and bowed low.

 

“I am afraid I do not have a gift to give,” the youngster said softly, yet loud enough for those close by to hear. “Lady Ebreex was holding our gift to the happy couple and forgot to leave it when she left. What I offer is my sincerest congratulations to the both of you on finding your true mate and on your successful bonding. I hope that your years together are joyful and allow you many younglings.”

 

Harry and Markus exchanged looks and Harry stood before making his way to the still bowing Elven youth.

 

“We thank you for your kind and honest sentiment,” Harry replied softly. “Would you can to join us for the rest of our time here? I and at least two of my family would love to hear of the Elven realm.”

 

The youth started violently when Harry softly touched his shoulder, indicating for him to stand.

 

“Don’t worry, you only need tell us what you are comfortable telling us,” harry said gently. “If you are uncomfortable with our questions, then just say so.”

 

“But … I am no one important,” the young Elf said softly. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable with someone older and more experienced than I?”

 

“Oh you poor little lamb,” Harry cooed as he nuzzled the youngster softly, “just because you are young does not mean you have nothing to give. If we have questions that you cannot or do not think you can answer, we will ask someone else, but you have a unique way of viewing things and, if I am honest, we would feel more comfortable with you since you seem to be around our age.”

 

“And you honestly are happy for Harry and Markus,” Remus said as he came and knelt down so he was eye level with their guest. “I’d rather have someone who was honest and loyal aid me in seeking knowledge than someone with age and experience. You still see the wonder and magic in things and that is what we need to understand the knowledge we gain. It allows us to see the places and people you love through your eyes, so we come to love them just as much as you do.”

 

“I …” the youngster looked between the two before him and the Dragon King before nodding shyly. “I would be happy to join you. I am Arutra, Apprentice Scribe to Lady Abreex.”

 

“It is good to meet you Arutra. I am Remus. You are welcome to come to me at any time until your Emperor arrives.” Seeing the Elf lower his head, Remus clicked his tongue and used a finger to raise it again. “You will be more than welcome when your Emperor arrives as well youngling,” he soothed, standing and guiding the shy lad to where Neville had given up his seat from between Remus and Sirius for him. “I just thought that you would be more comfortable with those who share your culture.”

 

Arutra smiled shyly once again as he sat next to the man with warm amber eyes and the scent of wolf about his person.

 

When the last of the guests had presented their gifts, Ebony stood and made his way to stand before the newly bonded couple with Brutus, Mukuro and Belphegor flanking him. “I know that we agreed that our getting your family here for a few weeks was our bonding present to you, however, we have an added bonus for you and those closest to you.”

 

Brutus stepped forward as his Father stepped back. “While the two of you escape for a while, we will be preparing for a trip back to the wizard world a few weeks after you come back.” He smiled at the expression on his newest brother’s face. “We have decided that we are going to clean up your home world. We will be investigating all magic uses while we are there and those who are found to have violated the rules that our ancestors gave to them when they gave the gift of magic will be stripped of the gift and those that haven’t will be given new rules to follow.”

 

Mukuro walked forward and caught Harry’s eyes. “We will ensure that what has happened to you in the past will never happen to anyone else, especially not to a hatchling.” His eyes flicked to Remus, Sirius, Luna and Hermione. “Nor will we allow for unfair treatment of those whom the majority fear.”

 

The four of them looked at him with wide eyes before turning their eyes to Ebony.

 

“I thought it would be a nice thing for Mukuro, Markus and Bel to do together as brothers and to train Belphegor for the position he will gain when he comes of age.”

 

Ebony only just managed to catch Harry when he launched himself at the older male and pulled him into a tight hug. The black dragon king smiled down at the hybrid in his arms before looking at those surrounding them as they interacted with each other. These people were worth protecting. These people would work hard to gain and protect a new beginning and he, as one of the guardians of magic, will do everything he could to give them one.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry wasn't torn with the initial entry. He has the female parts of a snake and therefore in human form he is what is commonly known as a hermaphrodite, while in his hybrid form he has only the one opening for all usage. He is also untouched, meaning he is a virgin, so basically what this means is that Markus popped his cherry and rode it into the ground. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
